


What have we done?

by Justa14writer



Series: JLU OT7 fics [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Sex Pollen Aftermath, sort of, surprisingly plotty considering this started as a PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: The Justice League has to come to terms with what they have done-- no matter how much they don't like it.Will the League move past this and become the legends they were destined to be? Or is this where everything ends?Take place directly after 'Wally West is Fucked...Literally!'





	1. Bruce

\---Bruce POV---

The Justice League woke up slowly but surely; a pounding in their skull and an exhaustion in their bones.

Each was reluctant to wake but felt as though they must. 

Batman lurches up first, it wasn't graceful at all. Usually if he wakes up somewhere unfamiliar he'll do it quietly so he doesn't alert possible enemy's that he's awake; but for some reason he feels panicky. He just _needed_ to get up.

He sits up; joints popping horribly causing him to cringe. Did he fall asleep on the Batcomputer again? He looks around and startles when he finds him on the Watchtower. And worse. He wasn't wearing _anything_. His jaw nearly drops to the floor when he realizes that-- but he forces his face into a neutral expression. Okaaay. This was weird. He looks around for his clothes but is instead met with his teammates. Who are also similarly naked. Perfect. He stares a bit to long at Diana (and...okay...Clark too) before tearing his eyes away in shame. What the **fuck** is going on? 

He tries to stand in order to get clothes before the others wake up but everything feels strangely numb. Like he's been... drugged! Oh fuck! When?! He remembers working on a case in the Batcave when...Superman--Clark showed up. Pie? Damn it Clark. He tries to stand again but a feeling of being _dirty_ caught his attention. He looks down at himself. REALLY looks instead of half looking while his body worked through being drugged. He was covered in various 'fluids'. And by fluids he means-- holy shit what the fuck happened while they were drugged? Because-- oh shit. 

The other members are stirring to life and slowly coming to terms with _what's on them_. There's this pleasant ache tingling across Bruce's body that just further _confirms_ whats taken place. But there was still something that he felt he should know. What happened-- actually. And how were they all drugged? Who did it? Ivy? And. Probably what he wants to know most-- Who fucked who? 

He gets up to grab some clothes from a nearby closet. There were only four and they were big on most of the leaguers except for maybe him and Clark but they were unisex and would have to do. He threw Clark and Stewart the pants while shucking some on himself. J'onn didn't need them and he gave the girls the shirts because they had more to cover. His teammates mumbled thanks while Hol clutched her head and muttered; "What happened?"

He looks around for Wall- Flash so he can give him the last pair of pants when he feels his heart stop.

Without thinking he's running over to the speedster and dropping to his knees as _images_ and _memories_ begin surging forward. Of pretending to fall as the speedster began crying thinking he hurt him and rushed forward blindly into his attack. Of Wally's fear filled eyes as him and Clark held him down and marked him everywhere. Of thrusting his throbbing (and dear god, _dry_ ) erection into the younger male's hole despite the grimace of pain on his face. Of _using_ the NOT drugged speedster with Clark, forcing him to like it. Holy fuck they've _raped_ Wally. Flash. And then. Damn it! Wally escaped leaving Bruce and Clark to fuck each other in the Watchtower before J'onn brought his almost limp body into the hallway and he pressed his wrists into the floor as Diana fucked him with some intense _fucking **sex** toys_ He remembers jerking off at the sight of John fucking into him roughly. Of pressing his face down, forcing the redheads jaw wide as he fucked into his throat without care. He's _remembering_ how they _used_ him-- even when he passed out and couldn't even cum from being used for so long.

Hol's hitting the ground next to him, now awake as well with the rest of them not far behind her. Bruce's hands are shaking as he debates internally with himself. He needs to check the...damage. He needs to help his teammate. But. The idea of _touching_ him after everything they've-- HE'S-- done disgusts him. Hol-- Shayera-- lets a sob escape her as she looks over the Flashes unconscious body.

Wally's laying on his side and covered in bruises and hickeys; particularly his neck. (He remembers giving him some of those. Along with the hickeys on his collar bones. He remembers sinking his teeth into his skin, feeling Wally's breath hitch and stutter) There are red marks all along his ass and finger prints on his hips.

(He remembers digging his nails there. Gripping his hips so hard the Flash squirmed. He remembers Wally twisting and nearly vibrating as he submerged himself inside of that hot channel and picked up the pace-- the friction making the redheads eyes seal shut. He remembers finding the younger males prostate and shifting accordingly, the gasps and moans spurring him and Clark on.)

Wally's got come all over him--

(Limp, unconscious, pliant, but still so fuckable)

\--And theres even more leaking out of his red and puffy hole. The younger male's (lets face it; he's a _boy_ compared to him) stomach was inflated, making Bruce's eyes hot. He was going to cry. Damn it. He didn't even think that was possible anymore. Not since Jason--

He looks up, but based on his other teammates varying degrees of horror and disgust they're not ready to touch him. Even to help him. He swallows his emotions down and lets his face fall flat. His hands stop shaking as he turns the redheads shoulder; laying him on his back. He doesn't even stir. 

"Some-" his voice traitorously cracks a bit "Someone needs to prep the bed bay." J'onn twitches and shakes out of his thoughts. Him and John begin flying that way while Bruce turns back to Wally. 

(Coming into Shayera's fist when Clark fucked him harder than his body should be able to physically handle. When he popped a leg out of place. Not batting an eye when Clark slammed his head into the Batcomputer)

He cringes at the memories, and prods and pokes at the darkest bruises on his hips. The ones from Clark. 

He needs to know how his speed was doing; and if it was healing wrong. The redheads face makes a twitch but other than that he doesn't do anything. His heart clenches as John comes back saying that J'onn was ready. He looks at Clark and Clark takes the silent hint- _please take him, I can't handle it anymore_ \- and scoops Wally up into his arms despite being a little green in the face. All of them head in the direction of the medbay in a somber silence. Like they've just suffered a loss. Which was silly. He was still alive! There was no need to be so dramatic. Right?

 

Bruce and J'onn record his injuries and hook the speedster to some heavy duty IV bags. And he just looks so... small. He's nearly _Dick's_ age. They had a team together. And yet. Bruce drops his head into his hands. He didn't deserve this. This shouldn't have happened. A flash of white hot rage rushed through him. 

 

Why _did_ this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this week nearly killed me. I drank raw meat juice (don't ask long story), dropped my phone in water, found out my friend has a fatal brain tumor, and fought through writers block so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw. Goodness! 
> 
> So if you didn't pick up on it I'm going to rotate threw each of the 6's thoughts before Wally even wakes up. Also! I'm going to say that the Teen Titans happened but like... before the Justice League. So Barry existed and was friends with Bats and Supes but the events of the show are still true. John and Wally are founding members not Hal and Barry etc. So Teen Titans show/comics AU kindof because Donna can't really be a thing if Diana wasn't at mans world yet.
> 
> So. I'll say-- Dick, Roy, Wally, and Garth (the orig sidekicks) had a team before Raven, Starfire (Kory), Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee joined. (but ONLY these characters bc they're kinda my fav lol) 
> 
> Then they disbanded to find their own ways (still staying friends) and partly because the whole Jason (+Barry) dying thing happened.
> 
> THEN the Justice League happened :) (with Diana coming to mans world and the justice league being formed etc)
> 
> ^^^This timeline isn't necessarily important to the story but i didn't want anyone being confused ^_^


	2. Diana

Diana wrapped her arms around herself. Eyes closed as memories bead to the surface of her mind.

The Lasso of Truth, meant to aid her in her quest for Justice had been used to bind a treasured friends limbs. Flash had tried to get help for her but in return she took advantage of her friends bound form.

Tears flow down her face as her hands shake and tremble. 

She _used_ him. 

She was no better than the pigs of man's world whom she hated with all of her heart. She was one of them. 

Superman lays a hand on her shoulder and passes a hot cup to her. She doesn't usually like the bitter taste of coffee but she thanks him anyway. He nods but does not shift any closer to her, hand falling off of her shoulder. While she wishes he would shift closer, not to comfort her but to at least let her feel like she wasn't alone, she knows why he does not. 

She does not deserve it. And... in a way neither does he. But while he was unwitting in his taking advantage of-- she had a deep dark secret. 

She _wanted_ Flash. She _had_ wanted him. Her taking advantage of him was clearly her own wrong desires fulfilled by the 'sex pollen'. Clark at least did not have that guilt hanging over him.

Diana did not have that luxury.

She lets the cup grow cold in her hands. 

\---

She fixes Wally's pillow a second time, knowing she was being ridiculous. While she knows logically that she can not help him in the way that he needs with a meaningless actions it makes her feel a bit better to think that maybe she can help him to be comfortable. 

Her hands itch with the urge to do something and she straightens the pillow under the redhead a third time. The others had long since changed into their costumes, J’onn and Superman staying close to the hospital in case Wally needed something. Bruce was in Gotham, figuring out who did this to them and John was on earth-- he couldn't stand to be anywhere near Wally right now. And Hawkgirl was--

“Hey Wonder Bread.” The redheaded woman walked into the room, mask now firmly in place again, with a tray with food on it. It wasn't enough for Wally but it would be enough for two superheroines. 

Her stomach churned at the thought of food but she allows Hawkgirl to place the tray between them. 

“You gotta eat, Diana.” Hawkgirl whispers. 

The air was heavy around them. The only noise was the rhythmic breathing of the three of them. She reluctantly eats with Hawkgirl, both of them watching Wally's chest rise and fall underneath the baby blue blankets. His (now) clean face peaceful and still. 

 

After the shock and confusion had faded and the fear that he was in danger left; J’onn, Clark, Diana, and Hawkgirl took turns cleaning Wally. 

After J’onn stated that he needed nutrients and rest but wasn't in danger the four of them (John and Batman being on earth) were suddenly left with the decision of what to do. His bruises were fading now that his speed healing wasn't working overtime but he was still...dirty. The evidence of what they did was still obvious. 

There had been… _fluids_ **everywhere**. Mostly on his face-- and. Of course... under the blanket. 

( _grinding down onto the Flash’s taunt body despite his struggles to get away. shuddering with pleasure with Clark as John came onto the unconscious redheads face_ )

Do they further violate their friend by washing him while he was asleep or let him lay in the hospital with the dry reminders?

With deep breaths and heavy hearts Hawkgirl and Clark moved the still unconscious Flash into the hospital bathroom and began gently washing his face. By now their younger colleague was moving a bit more (THANK HERA). His fingers were curling, lips twitching, leg jerking like he was running in his dreams-- still painfully slow compared to what they were used to but more than when they first woke up. He hadn't moved at all... even when they jostled and moved him. 

Clark and Hawkgirl washed off the come and sweat off, barely holding together and trying their hardest to wash their unconscious friend without touching him. When it came to the part _below the belt_ Clark had to excuse himself after seeing his thighs dry with come and bruised hips. 

Hawkgirl left Wally to Diana and J’onn quickly-- saying that she needed to wash the _dirty_ hospital clothes Flash was wearing. 

Diana suspects that it had more to do with the blood mingling with the come.

( _Wally thrashing in her and Bruce's hold as she slid in many of her toys into him with little thought as to if he could take it_ )

Her and J’onn took over after that, washing and drying the limp speedster before placing him in a cleaner bed.

He was clean, his healing was working faster now that he had nutrients. Almost all physical traces of their crimes gone. Soon the rope marks, bruises, minor concussion, hurt leg, and swelling would be gone without a trace. 

But then he would wake up.

He would wake up and they would have to face the hurt, the trauma, the pain, and the betrayal he must feel towards each and every one of them. He trusted them with his life and his identity-- he trusted HER with his life and his identity. 

He showed her nothing but kindness, understanding, and friendliness when she chose Man's World over her island. He tried to save her from herself before she could do something she would regret and in return to all his never ending kindness she held him down against his will and stole intimacy from him.

( _him trying over and over to get through to her as she bound him with her Lasso of Truth. holding him down, making him sob in desperation--_ loving it _\-- and pushing him into the floor so the others could use her precious friend as a toy_ )

And… in her heart. She did not believe it was all this ‘pollen’s fault. She wanted that sort of intimacy from Wally in the first place-- and so her crimes were her own. 

Her crimes were her own. 

She looks at the redheads peaceful face and decides that she cannot eat another bite. Not now. Not when her friend was _hurt_. He was hurt, messed up forever by the people he trusted most. 

… By her.

 

How could this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh so. sorry for the wait.
> 
> who do ya want to see next?


	3. Clark

He floated along the darkened Watchtowers halls. The lights were a dim yellow, the shadows creeping along the halls. Meant to simulate night. Well… night for the east coast time zone that is. Diana, Shayera, and J’onn didn't have cities that they considered ‘theirs’ so they didn't care what timezone the Watchtower went by. However Detroit, Gotham, and Metropolis were all to the east so that's what the Watchtower was set to. 

The only one who didn't live in the eastern timezone was… 

Flash.

He flinched at the thought of his teammate.

He floated past John's room, listening and waiting-- using his super hearing. No sound. He was still on earth, probably planned to sleep there too. He continued to float silently, checking in on J’onn, who was silent. And… either asleep or meditating. Next he checked in on Hawkgirl, the redheaded woman sleeping fitfully on her bed, blanket tossed onto floor in all of her tossing and turning. Her wings-- usually taken care of and sleek-- were still dirty looking, feathers in disarray. He bites his lip before sneaking in silently, laying the blanket over her back; under the wings. She shivered but clenched the blanket closer in a white grip. 

Diana was outside of the room he's been avoiding. She was too guilty to actually sleep in the room next to Wally but didn't want to leave. She was curled up on the floor outside of the door, arms wrapping tight around herself and head on the unforgiving metal ground.

( _Flipping the limp hero over onto his stomach-- getting a sick satisfaction from his squeak-- and driving him into the unforgiving ground as he pushed into him again and again…_ )

He flinched again, stomach flipping as he flew off and returned with a blanket and pillow for Diana. She might be sore from sleeping like that tomorrow but he imagines she’d appreciate it more than being moved into her room. Not to mention… the thought of _touching_ any of his teammates after what's happened made his skin crawl. 

He closed his eyes and focused, trying to hear the Bruce. Shifting through the Gotham traffic and noise was easy now after years of practice, but the layers of earth between the surface and the batcave are always a little harder. 

The cave was devoid of bats at the moment because it was night, but the clicking of keys was familiar. He let out a breath. He _wanted_ Bruce to be sleeping, but he also knew the man was practically nocturnal-- as well as hellbent on finding whoever did this to them. And… well… he really wanted Bruce to find whoever did this. 

(A low rage filled him at the thought of finding the person who drugged them; heat vision itching behind his eyes) 

He blew a breath out, wanting to find another way to stall checking on his last teammate. The bottom of his stomach fell out as he pushed open the med bays doors. Wally was now curled up on his side under the thin hospital blankets, now having enough energy to move. (And no longer unconscious, just sleeping)

The pale man's breathing was deep and even, heart thumping quickly but normally, and bruises/scratches all long gone. 

To an outsider it didn't look like anything had happened. 

( _Slamming his head into the batcomputer so hard he got a minor concussion-- feeling him tremble in fear when he thrust up against him--- thrusting into him over and over again… harder than any normal person could even handle_ )

He moves back into his room, but he knows he won't be able to sleep. He stares at his reflection for the longest time-- he's a _rapist_. There isn't a single thing in the world that changes that fact. Not even drugs. There isn't an _excuse_. Nothing makes up for the fact that he held his friend against his will and forced his dick inside of him-- even when he was trying to get away. 

The S-like symbol now mocked him. _Hope._ It was supposed to stand for hope, hope for a brighter future, hope for justice. He wore the symbol of his people while _hurting_ his friend. Forcing him to like it. He would never be able to wear this again without thinking of his friends cry of pain and shuddering in fear under him.

He cries himself to sleep, wondering how he can ever look anyone in the eye ever again. How can he face Lois? They weren't dating anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her deeply. If she ever found out, and he has no doubt she will, she’d never want to see him ever again. And he can't blame her. He _can't_. 

How can he ever look his Ma and Pa in the eye again? How can he tell his _parents_ that the boy they tried their damned hardest to raise right is a rapist? 

How can he look Wally, The Flash, whose smile was the brightest and personality the most optimistic and hopeful in the eye? When he has to look in his eyes to apologize (even though it will never, _ever_ be enough) and he sees the fear and betrayal in them… what is he supposed to do? 

What is he supposed to do?

 

What is he supposed to do when despite everything-- despite this horrific nightmare-- he has a wet dream featuring the Flash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one Im afraid, but I think J'onn is next. Then John and Shay will probably be last, then Wally will wake up and the angst will sky rocket :) (before getting better)
> 
> Also so Im trying to show that despite being horrified by their actions (understandably), they still think it was hot (ie: Clarks wet dream). They think its them being fucked up... but im actually including it to show that they like wally even WITHOUT sex pollen. (not that they know that: they just think they're horrible people)
> 
> IT WILL GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER! :) :)


End file.
